dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumpelstiltskin
Rumpelstiltskin ' (Rumpel' for short) is the main antagonist in Shrek Forever After. Shrek the Third In Shrek the Third, Rumpel is seen at the bar when Prince Charming rallies the villians. The Rumpelstiltskin seen here is completely different from the antagonist in the following fourth movie. Shrek Forever After Rumpelstiltskin is the lead villian in the final movie (Voiced by Walt Dohrn). In the beginning he lives in what appears to be a trailer park, where the King and Queen of Far Far Away visit him in the hopes that he can help free Fiona from her curse. Before they can sign the contract, it is revealed that Fiona has been rescued by Shrek and thus Rumpel's help is no longer needed. Furious, he wishes that Shrek never existed. Later, it is seen that he still lives a scavenger-like lifestyle, when he is caught eating out of the bins of a restaurant. Overhearing Fiona and Shrek's argument (which resulted in Shrek wishing he was a 'real' ogre again), he sets up a trap to lure Shrek into a conversation and ultimately signing a deal where he can be a 'real' ogre for one day in exchange for any day from his past. Rumpel chooses the day Shrek was born, attempting to erase him from the timeline. In the alternate future, Rumpelstiltskin is now king of Far Far Away (as the former King and Queen singed the original contract to make their "problems disappear", leading they themselves to vanish). He is shown to be a selfish king, as he owns a large and lavish castle, while the rest of the land is barren and dull. He spends much of his reign trying to capture the ogres, which he hires the Pied Piper's assistance for. Determined to capture Shrek, he offers the 'Deal of a Lifetime' as a reward for anyone who can bring him to the castle. Turning himself in, Shrek uses the reward to free the other ogres, much to Rumepl's relief (he earlier threatened that Shrek could not use the deal to get his old life back). Rumpel attempts to provoke a fight between Fiona, Shrek and Dragon, whom he had been keeping locked in his castle. Rumpel's alternative universe ultimately ends when he is apprehended by an ogre, and Fiona and Shrek share True Love's Kiss; breaking his contract and causing Rumpel to fall into the abyss. His death in the alternate universe seemed to have no affect on the original one, as at the end of the film he is locked in a cage. Trivia *A running gag in the fourth movie is the inability for other characters to remember/pronounce his name. *Paul McCartney, David Morrissey and Tom Cruise were rummored to voice Rumpelstiltskin. *Rumpelstilsken is the only Shrek villain ''not ''to die. He, however, dies in the alternate world. *In the Shrek Forever After Soundtrack, he runs a radio show which takes place after the events in the film. *Rumpelstiltskin is one of Dreamworks' most evil villains and also the most evil shrek villain. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Shrek characters Category:Shrek Category:Shrek Forever After Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonists